


Lily Evans and the Blue Ford Anglia

by sydmicky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anti-Muggle Content, Marauders, Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), Multi, Running Away, Slow Burn, The slowest, This is a monster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydmicky/pseuds/sydmicky
Summary: Grindelwald has been in power for almost a century. It's not safe to be a Muggleborn in Europe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a departure from what I usually write, but I'm really really really excited about it. 
> 
> Please read http://itwasprobablyhippogryphs.tumblr.com/post/155222497538/whatifgrindelwaldhadwon this post for background on this AU! 
> 
> This is a multi-book fic so, it's a monster. Hopefully I can stick it out.

When Mr. and Mrs. Evans welcomed their second daughter into the world, they couldn’t imagine that anything bad could ever happen to such an innocent, miraculous little human. Petunia, a precocious two year old, scrunched her nose at the wriggling, red faced bundle of joy. She was not as impressed.

Petunia and Lily Evans were different from the start. Petunia liked to follow the rules, and she liked staying close to home, far away and safe from the bordering wizarding town. She had no interest in seeing how the other half lived. From the time she was little, she knew that she wanted to grow up, get married to a man who could take care of her, and live a happy, no-nonsense, muggle life.

Lily, on the other hand, was a force to be reckoned with. The child of muggle parents, she had the right, technically speaking, to go one town over, where the half blood families lived. She mingled with children who, unlike her, had the potential for magic. They were more interesting that her muggle peers. More often than not, Lily would be escorted home by a half-blood child’s parent, much to her parent’s chagrin.

“She really is a good girl,” Lily’s mother would say.

“Very bright, just a little over-curious,” her father would try to excuse. The half blood parents, more concerned than angry about the funny little Evans girl, would respond, “Take a little more care with this one,” and leave.

Lily would be sent to bed without supper, and Petunia would lecture her on proper muggle behavior.

\---

For years, Mr. and Mrs. Evans convinced themselves that Lily’s behavior was just a phase. They tried grounding, yelling, ignoring, and bargaining, but Lily, a stubborn little girl now with fiery red hair, would not be stopped. What harm was there to have some half-blood friends? They weren’t presenting as wizards or squibs yet. They were as good as being a plain muggle like her.

When Lily started started coming home and talking about one half-blood boy, rather than a group of children like she would usually reference, Mr. and Mrs. Evans started to get truly concerned; as long as Lily was in a group, not getting too close with anyone, many wizards would look past her as a nuisance, rather than a true risk.

It wasn’t just that Snape was in a different class than Lily. If that wasn’t bad enough, it seemed that he was trying to convince her that she could do magic. A curious girl was one thing, a muggle thinking she could do magic was a punishable offence, even for a child.

Magic became a completely banned subject in the Evan’s household, much to Petunia’s delight. Lily lost count of the times her parents locked her in her room, their faces full of badly concealed fear.

By now, Lily could recite Petunia’s lectures by heart. 

That didn’t stop her from sneaking off to see Snape.

\---

“How long have we got today?” Severus asked eagerly as Lily met him under their tree. Sneaking outside the town limits wasn’t as easy now that she was almost nine, but LIly seemed to be able to convince most adults that she wasn’t going to be any trouble.

Besides, sneaking out was worth the risk. She and Severus couldn’t practice magic inside the town limits. Lily had noticed small things for a few years now, lights flickering when she lost her temper, or, if she was upset enough, sometimes things would break suddenly. If her parent’s expressions were anything to go by, Lily’s future didn’t look too bright.

“Mummy is going to be out for a whole hour, and daddy’s working on his car, so he won’t be to check on me for even longer,” Lily chirped happily, sitting next to Severus on the shady grass.

“What about  _ her _ ?” Severus asked, his tone darker than before. 

“ _ Petunia _ is over at Molly Franklin’s house today,” Lily assured him. His expression smoothed into a crooked smile and he leaned back to rest his weight on his hands.

“Excellent. What d’you want to practice today?” Severus asked eagerly. Lily looked out over the grass, hesitant for the first time. Their practice sessions were usually full of fun and experimenting, but last night, Petunia had caught Lily asking one of her socks to come over to her. The fight they’d had after…

“What’s wrong, Lily?” Severus asked, concerned.

“Petunia found me practising last night. We had a fight,” Lily said, her voice small. Suddenly, Severus was taking one of her hands urgently.

“Lily! You can’t let the Muggles see you!” he cried. Lily rolled her eyes at him.

“I  _ know _ that Severus!” She reminded him. Before he could interrupt, she continued, “I didn’t think she was home, but don’t worry, I made her  _ promise _ not to tell anyone!”

“That doesn’t matter, Lily!  _ Horrible _ things happen to muggle-borns all the time! If you keep on being reckless, someone’s going to find out, and they’ll  _ take you away _ .”

“I  _ know _ that, Severus,” Lily said more firmly, taking her hand away, “But, you don’t understand, if I don’t try to do little things with my magic, even more terrible things could happen. I can feel it!” Severus would never understand. Now that he was starting to show signs of magic, he’d be going to Hogwarts soon. He’d be moving to the Wizarding town. Lily wouldn’t be allowed to see him anymore.

“Well…” Severus started slowly, “what were you practicing?” he asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

“I was asking my sock to come to me from across the room,” Lily explained, not bothering to hide her excitement now.

“That’s accio,” Severus supplied, “I told you before, all you have to say is accio.”

“I know that, but, my results are always better when I ask politely,” Lily sighed. It was an old subject. Perhaps it was because she wasn’t a proper witch, but the couple of actual spells she’d tried never seemed to work for her. Saying ‘accio’ would sometimes make an object shudder, as if offended at being commanded, but a simple “please” almost always did the trick.

“Whatever you say,” Severus laughed, “That will never work at Hogwarts though,” he finished without thinking.

“I guess it’s a good thing I’m not able to go to Hogwarts, isn’t it?” Lily snapped. Before Severus could try to stop her, she got up and began to storm off. Severus trailed behind her, sputtering apologies.

“C’mon Lily, don’t go! We still have time for you to-”

“LILY!” a shrill voice cried. Lily looked up and her face turned from livid red to white. Petunia was standing in front of them, armed clenched across her chest and face nearly purple with fury.

“Petunia,” Lily gasped. Severus stopped behind her, eying Petunia warily. “W-what are you doing here?”

“She’s trying to spy on you!” Severus snapped, grabbing LIly’s hand, “She wants you to get taken away!” Lily glanced between her friend and her sister. Petunia’s face was slowly going from purple to blue.

“Shut up, freak!” she hissed. Petunia grabbed Lily’s other wrist, tugging her away from Severus towards home. “ _ I’m _ trying to make sure she doesn’t get taken away for using-using-using  _ you know what _ !” Severus started pulling Lily in the opposite direction.

“St-stop, please, you’re hurting me!” Lily cried, eyes heating dangerously. She could feel...something swirling inside of her, working down her arms. Severus let go suddenly, the same time that something started to prickle under the skin on Lily’s arm.

“Lily, we’re going home,” Petunia snapped as Lily started to struggle.

“Wait, wait, Petunia, let go,” Lily sobbed, the prickling in her arm unbearable.

“No!” the older girl shrieked, “We. Are. Going. Ho- OW!” Petunia let Lily go, cradling her arm against her body, whimpering. Lily could see that her hand was red and starting to blister.

“Lily…” Severus breathed, staring at the sisters. Both were crying.

“I didn’t mean to!” LIly said to Severus. The prickling in her arm was gone now. She turned back to Petunia and tried to reach for her. Her sister flinched back.

“D-don-don’t touch me!” she screamed, “You little freak! You did that on purpose!”

“N-no, no I didn’t! I promise, Tuney, I would ne-”

“I should have told mummy and daddy about the other day! You horrible little freak!” Petunia snapped, running towards their village. Lily started crying harder, chasing her. Severus stayed where he was, rooted to the spot.

\---

For once, Lily went straight to her room without being asked. She ran up the stairs and slammed the door behind her, flinging herself onto the bed. A blanket covered her almost immediately.

“Lily! Lily, open the door, sweetheart,” her father called. She hadn’t locked it, but she could hear that it was from her father struggling to open the door. She sobbed harder. They were going to send her away. Her parents would be in trouble for having a muggle born, she would never be able to see them again. Lily could hear Petunia screaming and calling their father. Relief flooded her when she heard him walk away.

“Please unlock,” she whispered. She held her breath, straining to hear over Petunia’s shrieks and her father’s voice. “Please, please unlock.” There was a dull click and she sighed.

“Thank you,” she called to her door. It didn’t reply.

\---

Lily couldn’t see who was holding her, but she could hear a cold voice reading her a list of offences.

“Burning her sister, a muggle, on purpose, for simply trying to protect her.”

“I’m sorry,” Lily said. The voices didn’t listen.

“Being too stupid to use proper spells. Causing her parents to worry. Playing with half blood children when she’s nothing but a filthy mudblood.”

“I’m not, I’m not. I’m not a mudblood,” Lily moaned, starting to fight the grip on her arms, “I’m not a mudblood.”

“Lily, dear,” a new voice said, causing Lily to jump. The grip on her arms felt gentler. “Lily, sweetheart, you’re making the room shake, dear.”

She  _ was _ making the room shake. The hands hadn’t just been in her dream. Her mother was holding her, her fingers tight on her upper arms. Relief flooded Lily when she felt the floor stop shaking.

“Sorry, mummy,” Lily murmured. Mrs. Evans looked down at her younger daughter, concern plain on her face.

“It’s okay, Lily,” Mrs. Evans said gently. She let her daughter’s arms go and brushed her hair out of her eyes. “Was it a bad dream?” LIly nodded, eyes hot with fresh tears.

“They’re going to take me away,” Lily said quietly. Her mother made a sad sound and pulled her daughter into her lap. Lily twisted her fingers into her mother’s sweater and started to sob again.

“I didn’t mean to hurt Tuney. It was an accident! I’m sorry, mummy! I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I’m a mudblood. I’m so-”

“Lily Evans,” her mother interrupted, voice stern. Lily stared back at her, eyes wide and wet, “I know that it was an accident. You would never hurt Petunia.”

“Th-that’s right! I-”

“I wasn’t finished,” Mrs. Evans said gently. Lily muttered an apology before her mother continued, “I know that you are frightened. I won’t lie to you and tell you that your father and I aren’t scared too. But there are two things I need you to understand, okay?” Lily couldn’t recall a time her mother looked so serious.

“Yes, mummy.”

“Alright. First, I  _ never _ want to hear you call yourself a mudblood again. You are a muggle-born. You are a bright, lovely, kind young girl. You are  _ never _ a mudblood. Is that understood?” when her mother said it like that, Lily had no choice but to believe it. Mothers weren’t wrong about things like this.

“Yes, mummy,” Lily said solemnly.

“Good. Now, the absolute last thing your father and I want is for you to be taken away, but I’m not sure how to stop that if you keep drawing attention to yourself,” Mrs. Evans brushed some of her daughter’s bright hair out of her eyes. Lily could see that her mother’s eyes were wet too.

“I...I don’t  _ mean _ to, mummy. I just. If. If I don’t use my...my…”

“Call it what it is, dear.”

“...My magic...If I don’t use it sometimes, or if I try not to...I feel like I might explode,” Lily explained. It sounded so silly when she said it out loud, but whenever she tried not to use her magic, or even when she tried to stay calm, to keep rooms from shaking or things from breaking, it felt like she had static crawling all over her body.

“So...how about you try your best, when you’re not at home. And when you’re at home, you can be...less careful,” Mrs. Evans looked unsure even as she said it.

“Does that mean...I can ask things to come to me?” Lily asked slowly, trying not to be too hopeful.

“As long as you’re careful. Never when we have company. And...and only when you feel that you  _ must _ ,” Lily sat up straighter.

“But mummy, I already do! I try so hard, and, and, sometimes it doesn’t work and, and I wish I’d never been born with magic!” Lily wailed.

“I know you do, darling. I know. And this is going to be hard, but we’ll get through it. You’re not going to be alone.”

“I love you mummy,” Lily whispered, pressing her face into the the soft fabric of her mother’s sweater.

“I love you too Lily-bird,” Mrs. Evans said, “Why don’t we go and see if Petunia would accept an apology?”

“Yes mummy.”


End file.
